This is a pilot study of cidofovir in patients with progressive multifocal leukoencephalopathy to evaluate the effectiveness, safety and tolerability as well as to assess the effect of cidofovir on MR-detected central nervous system lesions, theamount of JC virus DNA in the CSF, and for neurologic and physical exams.